


Victory

by fandom_oracle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically a bending au, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, I know none of them have ATLA-themed names, Liam is a probender, M/M, Set in the LoK era, Theo is a triad leader, universe-typical homophobia, universe-typical sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Liam is the firebender for a newcomer pro-bending team, but he never expected to get caught up in a web of crime and strange spirit experiments in Republic City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts), [Escalus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escalus/gifts), [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



Liam had, in a matter of seconds,  been knocked back into zone two by their rival waterbender. He should’ve been almost flattered that they saw him as the most immediate threat, but right now he was trying his best not to scream: the water blast had been powerful enough to dislocate his shoulder. In retaliation, Hayden’s attacks had become far more aggressive, he noticed, as she sent two discs towards the waterbender. 

 

He managed to dodge them, but one of them hit the team’s firebender, placing her back into zone two and evening the scores. Meanwhile, Brett was playing some sort of game with their earthbender, which Liam recognized as merely tiring him out and avoiding his throws. Seeing no better use for his abilities, he decided to guard Brett from any attacks by their opponents. 

 

And just in time, as their waterbender, a guy named Nolan, sent a water blast that, in his flairy, almost artistic movements, Brett had failed to notice. Liam managed to divert it with his flame, which caught the attention of his team’s waterbender. The taller man proceeded to take advantage of the fact that Nolan was still disorientated from the last water attack, and attack him right back, sending him into zone two. 

 

Unbeknownst to them, Garrett had used the time Brett spent targeting Nolan and sent a disc flying towards Hayden, who managed to successfully defend it, only to be knocked back by a fire attack from their firebender, Violet. 

 

Now both teams only had one bender on zone one; this being the last round, they needed to win it to leave the tie they were in. Thankfully for them, Garrett was often regarded as the weakest member of their rival team, the Assassins. And indeed, Brett’s grace and speed allowed him to both defend himself against an earth disc thrown at him, and blast the guy into zone two. 

 

As soon as they advanced into their enemy’s zone one, the round ended. They’d won. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you won, man! You made it to the finals!” Stiles was cheering, excited for him. He’d always been a big fan of pro-bending, despite his own lack of bending abilities. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Liam would’ve been more enthusiastic if not for the fact that his shoulder was still hurting, despite the efforts of the arena’s official healer. “Uhm, Scott, can you help me out, here?” 

 

Scott could put most healers to shame. His abilities had taken a long time to blossom, but Scott eventually became one of the greatest waterbenders on the South by the time Liam’s mother had moved there to marry his stepfather. That was before Liam had realized his own bending abilities. Despite not being a firebender, the older boy had practically taught Liam everything he knew about bending. 

 

Liam removed his shirt and allowed the waters to flow on his injured shoulder blades. In a matter of a few seconds, the pain had already given way to a strange, cold, mint-like feeling that was a mark of Scott’s healing techniques. 

 

“Aren’t you guys going to celebrate?” Scott inquired with a loving, almost motherly gaze. “It’s a pretty big achievement, you should be proud of yourselves!” 

 

“Hayden has to take care of her sister. Apparently, she got hurt really badly on the line of duty a couple days ago.” Liam replied, turning briefly to Stiles. Valerie, Hayden’s sister, worked as a member of the elite metalbending squad of the Republic City police force, which also employed Scott’s hyperactive roommate.  “And Brett’s just going to slut around all night, and I don’t plan on third-wheeling. Speaking of which, Corey’s going all the way from Air Temple Island to visit Mason tonight, and I want them to have the apartment for themselves. Mind if I crash here?” 

 

“Nope.”  A third, female voice came from the corridor that led from the living room they were in to the rooms they slept in, and Malia, their third roommate (and Stiles’ former girlfriend, which always led to some awkwardness) walked out. “You can sleep in my room if you want, I don’t plan on coming back before tomorrow.” 

 

“Got a date?” He asked, knowing the answer was obvious. Malia was wearing a nice-looking brown suit, fitted to her shape, and a pair of pants, which would’ve been scandalous for any other woman, but the member of the aristocratic Earth Kingdom Hale family got away with it. And she pulled off the more masculine outfits quite well. 

 

“Yeah.” She gave them a suggestive wink. “Anyway, Kira’s coming, so I want y’all to behave! She’s like, Fire Nation royalty or something.”

 

“ _ You’re  _ like, royalty yourself.” Stiles said, earning a glare from Malia. Liam didn’t know the exact circumstances of her childhood, but he knew she didn’t grow up with her family. There was a rumor she grew as a feral child with badgermoles, and the boy didn’t doubt it. 

 

Just then, a bell rang, and Malia opened the door to let in a girl that Liam didn’t recognize. She was gorgeous, dressed in red in a way that would’ve made her intimidating if not for the fact that she wore an adorable, almost shy smile on her face.    
  


“Um, hi.” She said. “I’m Kira, I’m with Malia. I mean, I’m going to take Malia out. Obviously I’m not  _ with  _ Malia in that way…” 

 

“Hey, baby.” Malia cupped the girl’s face. “They know.” 

 

“Oh!” The girl replied in surprise. Liam, however, could feel the heat that was coming from her. She was a firebender, and a powerful one at that.

 

“These are Stiles and Scott, don’t pay attention to them.” Malia introduced her roommates nonchalantly. “And that’s Liam, I guess.” 

Kira seemed to have recognized him. 

 

“Oh, right!” She said, once again in surprise. “Congratulations on the match!” 

 

“You watched it?” 

 

“You’re kidding? I love pro-bending!” Kira could barely contain her excitement. “I’ve always wanted to play, but there aren’t many waterbenders on the Fire Nation.” 

 

“Well, this has been fun.” Malia cut the conversation short in a tone that clearly indicated it  _ wasn’t _ fun at all. “See ya.”

 

And with that, she took Kira outside and abruptly closed the door to the shared apartment, leaving the boys to themselves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Theo walked into the bunker, footsteps heavy with stress resonating through the metal structure. If he was right, they didn’t have much time, they’d have to get moving quick. By them, he meant himself, Tracy, and Josh, sitting on the floor, both drinking nonchalantly. 

 

He might’ve reprimanded them for it, but he knew it wouldn’t affect Tracy’s reflexes. The waterbender was one of the most skilled fighters he’d ever seen. During the full moon, she was even capable of bloodbending. And Josh preferred to focus his firebending, especially lightning, on broad, rageful attacks rather than precision. 

 

Despite their lack of good form, they were good enough for Theo’s purposes. And of course, the Doctors had chosen them.

 

“‘Sup, Theo?” Josh asked unceremoniously, a question he chose to ignore. 

 

“We need to start planning. The Doctors gave me a new order.” Theo said. He handled them two papers: one a pamphlet advertising a pro-bending match, the other a newspaper photograph of the reborn air nation, with the face of a boy at the very edge of the group circled in red. “They want these two. By next week.”

 

“Good luck with that.” Tracy’s caustic reply came soon. “She’s a pro-bending star. Probably with heavy security, especially near the tournament. It’d be pointless to try to get her now.” 

 

“Not sure if you were paying attention.” Theo said, brushing her off. “But I said they gave us  _ an order _ .” 

 

“Your spirit friends aren’t the boss of me.” Josh stated, but, barely a second after he finished his sentence, Theo had him chi-blocked and pinned to a wall.

 

He took off Josh’s glove, showcasing the scaly skin underneath. With his other hand, he’d opened the other’s mouth to reveal a set of sharp fangs. 

 

“You think this comes for free?” Theo asked, a neutral, unfazed expression on his face. “You think you’re irreplaceable? That you’re special or particularly meaningful? The moment you don’t serve their purposes, you’re a failure. And trust me, you don’t want to be a failure.” 

 

“You signed up for this, you’re signed up for life.” He spoke dramatically, stepping away from the firebender’s limp body, leaving his partners-in-crime to each other’s company.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m finally visiting Air Temple Island!” Mason asked enthusiastically. “I’ve read all about the history of the air nomads at Ba Sing Se University. It’s so interesting. A pity many of their ancient texts were destroyed in the genocide.” 

 

“Um, Mase…” Liam said, already gasping for air as they went up the staircase to the temple.  _ It’s unfair _ , he thought, a _ irbenders can just fly there.  _ “Maybe you shouldn’t mention the genocide.” 

 

“Fair point.” His best friend conceded, while Hayden and Brett got into some sort of competition about who would get to the temple the fastest, and were, thus, vastly ahead of them. Alongside Mason and Liam was Lori, Brett’s younger sister, a shy waterbender who was currently playing with the flowers that lined the staircase of Air Temple Island. 

 

A bit below them were Liam’s other friends, Scott and Stiles. He was grateful for Mason’s boyfriend,  Corey, to have arranged a visit for them, but, to be honest, he was never that interested in air nomad history. But seeing how happy it made Mason made him happy too. 

 

Scott and Stiles had a friend there too, a girl who grew up as a nonbender in the Southern Tribe with them, only to discover her airbending abilities when Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals. 

 

Eventually, they all reached the top, only to find Brett and Hayden laying on the floor, tired. 

 

“So…” Liam asked. “Who came first?” 

 

“I did!” They replied in unisound. 

 

* * *

“Li, hey. Hayden and I visiting Corey, and somebody’s gotta keep Brett from making every airbender break their vows. You coming?” Mason asked. 

 

“I’ll catch up to you.” He said. “Scott and Stiles want to introduce me to a friend of theirs.” 

 

Mason, Hayden, Brett, and Lori’s footsteps reverberated through the thick, imposing walls of the temple, as they left through the side to visit the monastery rooms where Corey resided. 

 

Scott, Stiles, and Liam walked straight towards the heart of the temple, coming across several people dressed in the typical robes of airbenders. He didn’t understand how they didn’t feel slightly cold in that, though he figured it was probably some air-based trick. 

 

They walked through a seemingly never-ending line of corridors that made him feel somewhat claustrophobic, as if in a labyrinth. Eventually, his friends stopped in front of an unassuming door, opening it to find two women. 

 

One of them was dressed in typical airbender attire, but somehow, it looked less archaic on her, almost stylish, even. The sunlight caught her copper-colored hair in a beautiful way, making her look almost ethereal, despite the serious, frowning expression. 

 

The other one was easily recognizable as a Kyoshi Warrior. The attire was a dead giveaway, but so was the make-up. She had long, black flowing hair that contrasted with her companion’s. 

 

They both turned to face them when they opened the door abruptly. 

 

“Scott! Stiles!” The air nomad girl went to them and hugged them tightly, as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. 

 

“Hi, Allison.” Scott said, somewhat awkwardly. He’s assumed he was referring to the Kyoshi Warrior. 

“I’m sorry to call you in such a hurry. We don’t have much time. My name’s Lydia.” She said, turning to him in his last sentence. 

 

“I need your help, guys. There’s been a strange influx of spirit energy in Republic City in the last few weeks, but I assumed it was just part of a cycle. But now I’m not so sure. I had a strange premonition I haven’t had in a long time.” Apparently ever since discovering her gift of airbending, she’s been having several premonitions that often helped Scott and Stiles protect their village in the south. “I would’ve asked Master Tenzin to contact the Avatar, but she’s quite busy at the moment.” 

 

“So what do you want us to do?” Stiles asked. 

 

“I asked Chief Bei Fong to allow the Kyoshi Warriors to operate on the city to protect the spirit wilds.” Allison said. “She let us do it, as long as we have an officer from her forces to report on us. That’s you.” 

 

Allison pointed to Stiles, who smiled weakly. 

 

“Scott, I need you to come with them.” Lydia said, in an imperative tone. “You can spiritbend, so I’m going to need you if anything goes south.” 

 

She was referring to the rare waterbending technique that was used to tame dark spirits, at which Scott had become quite adept. 

 

“And Liam...” She turned her attention to him. “I’m sorry that we had to meet on these circumstances. I think you need to keep a close eye on your teammates. They’re in danger.” 

  
  



End file.
